video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Let It Be... All Right on the Night
|running time = 104 minutes |catalogue number = VC6033 |rating = }}Let It Be... All Right on the Night is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th December 1987. Description OVER 100 MINUTES OF UNSTOPPABLE ADULT LAUGHTER INCLUDES THE HIT VIDEO LET IT BE FERRY AID Bernard Manning • Jim Davidson • Frankie Howerd • Mike Reid • Roger de Courcey • Hale & Pace • Jim Bowen and many many more!! WARNING: includes material which will offend, shock, and entertain!! On Sunday 21 June 1987 Jim Davidson gathered together the cream of Britain's comedy talent to stage an unforgettable night of fun and laughter at The London Palladium. The sell-out show raised more than £30,000 in ticket sales, with all profits going direct to The Sun newspaper's Zeebrugge Disaster Fund. In alphabetical order, here is the list of gala stars whose performance has been captured on this video: Jim Bowen, Jim Davidson, Roger de Courcey and Nookie Bear, Hale & Pace, Frankie Howerd, Jethro, Kit & The Widow, Bernard Manning, Pat Mooney, Hilary O'Neil, Mike Reid, Duggie Small, Edwin Starr, Ruby Turner. Also starring: Simon Bates, Bristol Cream, Richard Digance, Johnnie Hammond, Bobby Hayes, His Orchestra & Chorus, Haywoode, Paul King, Mike Osman, Alvin Stardust, Peter Straker, Taffy, and Steve Wright. And, as the Royal Family, Eileen Szerezla, Nigel Taylor and Julie Wooldridge. Credits Producers: Jim Davidson, Sue Humphris, David Nicholson and Tim Wapshott Director: John Rowe Executive Editors: Stephen Moore, John Pilcher and Robert Stilwell Executive Producers: Ian A. Wiener and Anthony S. Broza "Let It Be All Right On The Night". (P) & © 1987 Ferry Aid/The Sun Released under exclusive license by Wienerworld. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Start of Let It Be... All Right on the Night (1987) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Let It Be... All Right on the Night (1987) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Rare-Vhs-Video-Let-It-Be-All-Right-_57 (1).jpg|Spine Rare-Vhs-Video-Let-It-Be-All-Right-_57.jpg|Back cover Rare-Vhs-Video-Let-It-Be-All-Right-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Wienerworld Presentation Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC 18 Category:Jim Davidson Category:Mike Reid Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Jethro Category:The Sun Category:Bullseye Category:Now for Nookie Category:Hale and Pace Category:Bernard Manning Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions